The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a rear window, which can be lowered below a window parapet line forming the upper boundary of the car body.
DE 43 20 603 C2 shows a convertible vehicle, for which a rear window is held in a shaft, which is fitted transversely in a vehicle car body and held separately from the roof construction and can be shifted from an inoperative open position of the rear window in this shaft upwards into a closed position for sealing the folding top at the rear. For assembling such a convertible vehicle, it is necessary to align the roof construction with respect to the car body and to adjust the shaft module, comprising the window in the inoperative position, with respect to the car body and with respect to the roof construction. This increases the adjusting work during the assembly appreciably. In addition, the module, accommodating the window, is a heavy and bulky component which, because of its extent in the installed state, shortens the trunk space.
From DE 36 07 650 A1, a convertible vehicle is known, the rear window of which can be shifted by two pairs of levers, together with its frame, from a position, closing the rear window opening, into a stowage position, which is remote from the roof. Such a lever mechanism is exceedingly expensive and requires much space in the vehicle. Moreover, in the closed position, the frame, holding the rear window, is pressed only against the outlet opening, so that sealing problems arise there.